Don't Look Behind You
by Shipper Utopia
Summary: When it seems like Mac and Harm have it all together, another stalker begins tormenting our two favorite JAG lawyers.


She finished washing the dishes and joined him on the couch. Their deal was that they switched off both cooking and doing the dishes; tonight he got the fun part and she was stuck with the clean up.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"The new Tom Clancy book."  
  
"Hmm." She pulled her legs up against her and laid her head on his shoulder as she silently read along with him.  
  
Only ten minutes later, he put the book down on the table nearby. "Reminds me of Webb." He said, only half-teasing, but she laughed anyway. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. "I haven't seen you all day."  
  
"I know, but we should be finished with the case tomorrow. What do you have planned?"  
  
"Basketball tomorrow at lunch with Sturgis."  
  
"I thought you had that planned after work." She said, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Bobbie made other plans." His voice changed to a cryptic tone, but she knew that he was happy for their friends.  
  
"So you have time for me tomorrow?" She asked, innocently.  
  
"Oh, I think I can make room." The phone rang as they were kissing and he moaned as he reached to get it.  
  
"Tell the Colonel she looks beautiful tonight." A hoarse, heavily disguised voice said before the line went dead. He turned back and looked at Mac, unsure how she would take it.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"From our spy."  
  
"Damn him. First the pictures, now this."  
  
He sat back down beside her and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Mac, it's escalating. We need to tell the police."  
  
"Tell them what?"  
  
"Mac, do I need to pull out the pictures again?" She shook her head. They'd both been getting pictures in the mail of them in compromising positions. "What?"  
  
"This whole thing just reminds me of when Dalton was killed. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Oh, Sarah, you could never lose me." They held each other tight as he gently rubbed her back.  
  
Admiral Chegwidden walked into the office the next door and Tiner snapped to attention as he handed him his mail. Chegwidden walked inside his office before opening the manila envelope. Pictures fell to the floor and he reached down to pick them up, surprised at what he saw.  
  
"Tiner, tell the Commander and the Colonel to come in here when they arrive." He moved to his seat, trying to decide what to do. It had taken six years for Harm and Mac to realize what everyone else had long before and as long as it didn't come to the attention of him during work hours, he was happy for them.  
  
There was a knock on the door and then they came in. "At ease."  
  
"Sir?" Mac was the one to speak first and he handed them the pictures.  
  
He searched for the words to tell them the message he wanted to get across. "You both know that I support you." Mac nodded and Harm wanted to hold her hand for support, not sure what the Admiral would do. He'd already made it quite clear that he was happy for them privately, but at work he was still their commanding officer. "The only thing that I'm concerned about right now is how these pictures got in my office. Who knows about you two?"  
  
"Harriet and Bud, Mom, Uncle Matt, Sturgis, and you, sir." Harm answered. Bobbie Latham didn't even know although it had been hard to keep her from finding out.  
  
"None of which would have done this." The Admiral answered decisively.  
  
"I think our spy did." Harm replied, looking at Mac.  
  
"Spy?"  
  
"We've both been getting pictures like these in the mail and last night we got a phone call." Mac finally spoke.  
  
"Have you called the police?"  
  
"There's nothing they can do about a few pictures and Harm's number isn't unlisted." Mac's was, due to being stalked over four years before, but Harm's was still in the phone book.  
  
"Sir, I'm late for court." Mac quietly said.  
  
The Admiral nodded and Mac left the room, but Harm stayed. "Commander, is she all right?"  
  
"It reminds her of Dalton."  
  
"I thought so. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." 


End file.
